Always Her To Save You
by Nick Zoe 4ever
Summary: Harry and Nikki. Nikki gets into a tangle again. In no way, shape or form is this a case story because it's not.
1. Chapter 1

Always here to save you

Chapter 1- The Attack

"Hey, have you seen my friend? She came out here about 10 minutes ago" Harry asked the security guys on the door.

"No, sorry mate" they both replied.

Out of nowhere Harry heard a scream that he instantly recognised as Nikki's.

"Nikki" you call as you go running down the alley where the cry came from.

"Hey, get off her, you shout as you see a hooded guy crouched over Nikki. He runs when he hears you, but you're more worried about Nikki to go chasing after him.

"Hey sweetheart, open your eyes" you ask Nikki as you kneel down next to her.

"Get off me, I've done nothing to you" She cries as you try to touch her.

"Nikki, sweetheart, open your eyes for me. Its Harry darling, no one's going to hurt you now"

Slowly she opens her eyes and starts to cry uncontrollably when she sees its you. You just pull her into you.

"Hey sweetheart, its okay he's gone now. He's not going to get you now" you tell her as she continues to cry into your chest.

Once Nikki had calmed down and stopped crying, you gathered her into your arms properly, slowly standing up and carrying her to your car.

As you picked her up you heard her take a sharp intake of breath, and the same happened again when you sat down in your car and placed her on your lap.

"What happened Niks?" you asked her after a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, your hand resting lightly on her hip.

"It hurts harry, so so much" you cry into his shoulder.

"What happened Niks, what did he do to you?"

"He raped me harry" at this she was in tears again.

"Oh Niks, do you want to report it?" you asked gently once she'd calmed down again.

Nikki just shook her head at him, clinging to Harry like your life depended on it.

"Oh Niks, I know you don't want to but you have to report this darling, you can't just let him get away with this." You try and reason with her.

"Not now Harry, not yet. Please just hold me, just for a little but longer. Please Harry?" You beg, scared that he'll leave you.

"Okay darling, as long as you're comfortable and you do report this." You reply, accepting her answer hearing the worry in her voice, she's scared almost that you'll leave her if she didn't ask you to stay.

"I'll never feel uncomfortable with you Harry, I trust you," you reply, adding "with my life" as an afterthought. You feel Harry tighten his grip as you say this.

"Okay if you're sure" he replies placing a re-assuring kiss on the top of your head.

When you didn't get an answer you looked down at the blonde who had fallen asleep in your arms. You decided that now was as good a time as ever to call Leo to get him to come and take you both home.


	2. Chapter 2

div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Always Here To Save You /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter 2 – Calling Leo/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" "What is it Harry, it's 2am on a Sunday morning" Leo answers you groggily, clearly you've woken him up. You're not surprised really as it is 2am on a Sunday morning./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I know Leo and I'm sorry, but it's important. Leo I need your help" you explain once Leo's answered his phone./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Spit it out harry, what's so important?" Leo asks clearly getting frustrated with your blubbering. /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Nikki's been attacked, and raped Leo" you try and explain as calmly as possible./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What? Is she okay?" Leo asked worry obvious in his voice./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""She's as okay as she can be, she's asleep on me at the moment, I need someone to come and pick us up, but I've got my car!"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay, I'm coming, where are you? and I'll get a cab"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""We're in the car park next to the Bull and Colt pub on Fleet Street" you explain to Leo/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Okay, keep her safe and warm I'll be there soon." Leo says ending the call. You cradle Nikki close to you in the hope that she feels semi-safe when she wakes on your lap./div 


	3. Chapter 3

div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Always Here To Save You /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter 3 – Bringing Her Home/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Once Leo had picked you up, he'd told you that you both would be staying at his and Janet's, in their spare room until Nikki was in a better place mentally./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""where am I? Get off me, I don't deserve this. I've done nothing" Nikki cries clearly having a nightmare./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Nikki, darling, wake up your safe here. Open your eyes darling, Look at me sweetheart" You soothe her as she begins to stir./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Harry, where are I Harry?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""We're in Leo and Janet's spare room, they're letting me stay whilst you're here recovering"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why am I staying here? And why are you in the same bed as me and fully clothed?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Leo and Janet believe and I agrue with them, that you're in no fit state to stay in that hosue of yours on your own. I knowhow you feel safe and portected when your in my arms, so it only feeels appropiate and i didn't wnat you to get the wrong impression if you woke up next to me and i'm half naked" you explain./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""how do you know that i feel safe and protected when im with you?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""because as far as im aware, i'm the only one you've ever cried on or cried infront of. I also believe that if had it been some other guy who had came to you crying in that alley you would be sitting in AE being stubborn, not telling them anything and waiting to leave with me"./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""And do you know why Harry?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Kind of yes, but i'd like you to tell me why"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Because i trust you harry. You're the first person since mum that i have trully trusted with my life and even my body! Youre the only male in my life apart from Leo who's more like a father to me than my own, ever has or ever will be. Who's respected me and treated me like i should be treated"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh nikki, come here darling"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Harry please remove your shirt"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""only if you promise me that you'll report what happened to you tonight in that alley, first thing in the morning"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Harry"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Promise me Nikki"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ok Ok, i promise, now please Harry"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay, now try and get some sleep"/div 


	4. Chapter 4

div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Always Here To Save You /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Chapter 4 – Relocating with Harry by your side./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It had been 2 weeks since Nikki had been attacked and she was ready to move out of Leo's spare room and back to her house but she would not be doing it alone as Harry would be by her side along the way./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You ready for this?" Harry asked you later that morning as he packed the last of his bits into a bag./div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yeah, as I'll ever be, if don't move back home now I don't think I ever will, and we can't keep living here"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay, all packed?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yeah, lets get going. Who's driving?"/div  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I'll drive"/div 


End file.
